The Penguins of Madagascar
The Penguins of Madagascar is an American Computer-generated imagery Animated TV show broadcast on Nickelodeon, starring the Penguins from the 2005 film, Madagascar. A pilot episode, Gone in a Flash, aired part of Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend on November 28, 2008 before a new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, and The Penguins of Madagascar became a regular series in March 2009. The series takes place after the events of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Nickelodeon ordered 26 episodes for season 1 and in January 2009 ordered a second season of 26 episodes, bringing the total to 52. To date, this is the only Nicktoon produced with DreamWorks Animation. The series premiere drew 6.1 million viewers. Plot In a situation largely separate from the Madagascar films, the series follows the adventures of four penguins, Skipper (the leader of the group), Kowalski (the smartest), Private (the youngest) and Rico (the craziest), in New York City's Central Park Zoo. The Penguins will rule the roost at their Central Park habitat, carrying out secret missions in the heart of the city. At times, their missions beckon them to venture outside the zoo. Just as the team thinks it has its urban acreage under control, a new neighbor moves in next door: Julien, King of the Lemurs. Now the penguins must keep control of the Central Park Zoo despite the lemur's antics. Characters * Skipper, the Penguin (Tom McGrath): The leader of the group. He usually barks out orders, names plans, and slaps the others. Tom McGrath was able to return to voice Skipper for this series. * Kowalski, the Penguin (Movie: Chris Miller, Series: Jeff Glen Bennett): The smartest of the penguins. He forms plans for the group, but they are often disregarded. He usually takes notes for Skipper. He apparently has a crush on a female dolphin named Doris. * Rico, the Penguin (John DiMaggio): Psychotic knife wizard and explosives expert. Rico likes to do what he wants and is always in another world. He always spits up war gear for the other penguins. * Private, the Penguin (Movie: Christopher Knights, Series: James Patrick Stewart): The youngest of the group. He's mostly good at cracking codes, and is often slapped by Skipper. He loves taking notes for Skipper, and also makes good tuna smoothies, with "love". * King Julien XIII, Lord-of-the-Lemurs (movie: Sacha Baron Cohen, Series: Danny Jacobs): The former self-proclaimed lemur king. * Maurice, the Aye Aye Lemur (Movie: Cedric the Entertainer, Series: Kevin Michael Ricaherdson). * Mort, the Goodman's Mouse Lemur (Andy Richter): Mort likes nothing more than touching Julien's feet. He is often treated poorly by Julien, who sees him as an annoyance, but he doesn't seem to notice or care. *'Marlene', the Asian Otter (Nicole Sullivan): She dislikes the idea of being a damsel in distress *'Mason', the Chimpanzee (Conrad Vernon) *'Phil', the Chimpanzee: Uses sign language to interact with animals *'Max', the Alley-cat (Wayne Knight): He is a hungry alley cat on the top of an apartment building in New York *'Roger', the Alligator (Rob Paulsen): Skipper and Marlene found him living in the sewer below Marlene's home. Episodes List of Episodes History In the summer of 2007, Nickelodeon and Dreamworks Animation announced that they would collaborate to create a Nicktoon based on the Madagascar films. The new series would star the Penguins from the film series. Nothing had been confirmed on what the series is about, until November 2007. At first, in November 2007, Nickelodeon advertised a sneak peak of three new Nicktoons coming to Nickelodeon, The Mighty B!, Making Fiends, and The Penguins of Madagascar all on November 25, 2007 part of Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend. Then December 2007, Nickelodeon had advertised many events that were going to premier on Nickelodeon in 2008 (The Mighty B!, Fairly OddBaby, The Penguins of Madagascar, 2008 Kids' Choice Awards, The Naked Brothers Band: Sidekicks, and "SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 5)". Since then, The Penguins of Madagascar had been delayed at least twice in 2008, and saw a debut in March 2009, most likely due to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa being delayed to November 7, 2008. On November 28, 2008, Nickelodeon aired an episode from the series as a sneak peek. The Double DVD Pack of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa includes an early DVD of the show. Nickelodeon Debut (2009-2010) After some delays of the series to air, The Penguins of Madagascar is currently being broadcast for a Nickelodeon. The series is produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California. Though Making Fiends and Random! Cartoons were sent to Nicktoons Network, with a failure to premiere on Nickelodeon, the Penguins of Madagascar will still be airing on Nickelodeon. Both Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Animation are planning on a 26 episode season. The Penguins of Madagascar aired after the 2009 Kids' Choice Awards on March 28, 2009 at 9:30pm ET/PT. References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0892700/ The Penguins of Madagascar] at the Internet Movie Database. * *Penguins of Madagascar Preview on Kidzworld.com Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows on Nick Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animated shows on Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows